


Marry Me.

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I don't know, M/M, i guess?, this is how I think it would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not really one for big romantic gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me.

“Marry me.”

Cas stared at the ring Dean had slid across the diner table like he was afraid that the piece of jewelry was going to explode or something, “…What?” Dean picked up his cup of coffee and tried his best not to look like he was fidgeting with it even though he couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Cas. He grunted out his response and dumped a packet of sugar into his coffee despite his preference for black, “You heard me.”

The former angel sighed and leaned forward in the booth a little, staring at his own cup of coffee, “Dean, we don’t have to - “

Dean interrupted him before he could finish, his voice sounding way more certain than he’d thought it would, “I want to.” Cas stared at him for a minute, not totally sure if he was serious or not, before slipping the ring on his finger with a small smile and nothing else. The hunter watched him out of the corner of his eye and cleared his throat when he saw that Cas had it on, “Good. Want pie?”

“You should really cut ba - “

“Finish that sentence and I’m taking the ring back.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/44659224514/marry-me-cas-stared-at-the-ring-dean-had-slid)
> 
> This is how I've always seen it going down in my head... tumblr seemed to like it, so yeah, here.


End file.
